Dark Secret Love Of Time
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: There are some secrets best left in the past...Sakura Haruno knows this and will stop at nothing from anyone finding out what it is...mainly has Yuri & Yaoi,swearing,r,s,drugs,high school,death, etc...


**Author note: new story......**

**couples will be reveal the the third chapter.**

* * *

_**Dark Incest Love of Time........**_

_**Chatper one: Secrets........**_

**

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno was normal high school student with a dark secret in her past. Sakura was 15, had short pink, was the oldest of three kids and had a huge crush on her cousin and the dead last beat at her school, Naruto Uzumaki. It didn't help that people thought she had a crush on the most popular guy at school, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's triplet sister and her female cousin, Ashly tried her best to help Sakura at school. Ash Ketchum, Naruto's other triplet brother, was the other popular guy at school and he was gay. Naruto, Ashly & Ash were triplet and her three cousins on her mom's side. Her best friends were Hinata Hyuga,Ino Yamanaka,Ashly Ketchum & Lorie D.J.. Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum,Gaara of the Sand,Sasuke Uchiha & Rock Lee were best friends. In Sakura's world it was perfect and there was no such thing as sin. Sakura could be in love with her cousin and not feel guilty about it. Ashly knew Sakura dark secret and wouldn't tell anyone about it. And we now go to were they are at school during lunch time.

* * *

~Ashly's POV right now~

"Good Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto Uzumaki said cheerfully to Sakura Haruno.

"Morning, Naruto"Sakura said shyily.

"How you been, Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked her.

"I'm fine, Naruto Uzumaki."She says to him.

"Do you know where Ashly-chan is?"he asks her.

"Why?"she asked quietly.

"I have a note to give her, Sakura-chan."He says sweetly.

"I see."She says nodding her head.

"Cool"he says happily.

"Ashly sitting at the table with all our friends."She says to him.

"Is that jerk there?"He says annoyed.

"Yes. Even Sasuke is there."she says with a sigh.

"Stupid teme. I hate him."He says under his breath.

"Yes. We all know that"She says as they walk over to the table.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have a love/hate relationship going right now.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's Naruto Uzumaki the loser dog"Sasuke Uchiha says loudly for the whole school to hear.

"What did you say?"Naruto yells at him.

"A loser dog"he says with a sneer.

"Who die and made you king of the world?"Naruto yelled at him.

"Your little slut of a sister"He yells back at him.

"Kiki is your gay sister"Naruto said to him.

"Thats makes no sense"Sasuke said to him.

"Well, Ashly isn't a slut"Naruto yelled at him.

"Yes she is. Everyone knew thats she been sleeping around with a brunch of other guys."Sasuke said proudly.

"Well your the slut"Naruto said cheerfully.

How dumb could Naruto really be? I mean calling Sasuke a slut is the worst thing that could happen to him. Now he in for it.

"Where is your sister? I mean she should be here for me to call her a slut to her face"Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm right behind you, Sasuke-kun?"I says sweetly to him.

Did I forget to tell you that Sasuke is a bit in love with himself. He loves to put other people down even if they are his friends.

"Hello, Ashly-chan?"Naruto said happily to me.

"Are you still a virgin, Sasuke-kun?"I asked him.

"What do you mean?"He asked me scaredly.

"I mean, have you ever had sex?"I say sweetly to him.

"Why do I have to tell you?"He says before leaving.

"That got rid of the slut easiler."Naruto said happily.

"Sasuke-kun is not a slut. Your the slut Naruto Uzumaki"Ino Yamanaka shouted at him.

"Here we go again"Hinata Hyuga said quietly.

Ino Yamanaka is 15,has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the head of the Sasuke Uchiha fan-club and has a secret crush on Rock Lee.

Hinata Hyuga is 15,has long blueish-purpleish hair and lavander eyes. She is in love with Naruto Uzumaki and has a secret crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno is 15,has short pink hair, green eyes and is a memeber of the Sasuke Uchiha fan-club and has a secret crush on Naruto Uzumaki. She is the cousin of Ashly Ketchum, Ash Ketchum & Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki is 15,has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is dead last in every class and has a huge crush on Sakura Haruno. Is the brother of Ashly & Ash Ketchum and the cousin of Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha is 15,has blueish-blackish hair and onxy eyes. He hate all the girl and has a secret crush on Hinata Hyuga. May be gay? Is the most popular guy at school and has his own fan-club.

Rock Lee is 16,has black hair & black eyes. Has a huge crush on Sakura Haruno & a secret crush on Ino Yamanaka.

Ashly Ketchum is 15, has short blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She has a crush on Gaara and secret likes Itachi Uchiha. She is very popular but doesn't hang out with the in crowd much. Sakura Haruno is her favourite cousin.

Ash Ketchum is 15,has short black hair and red eyes. He is gay and one of the most popular guys at school. Is in love with Kisame. One of the Akatsuki that goes to school with them. Is the oldest of the triplet. Hate Naruto and love Ashly. Was in love with Lorie D.J. at one time.

Gaara of the sand is 15,has red hair and aqua eyes. Is a quiet guy and has a older brother and sister. Is in love with Ashly Ketchum and has dated her in the past.

Lorie D.J. is 15, has short brown hair and brown eyes. She has a crush on Sakura Haruno and is bisexual. Best friend is Ashly Ketchum.

"I hate you Naruto Uzumaki"Ino shouted at him.

"I know"he said sadly.

"S-sorry Naruto."Ino said quietly.

"Thats okay"Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto always forgiving people."I says quietly to Hinata.

"Yep"she says with a sad smile.

"Naruto must learn the way of the Ninja"Rock Lee said then.

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you mad?"

"No way Naruto could do that"

A brunch of students said.

"I'll do it"Naruto said loudly then.

"What a loser"An older man said then.

"Itachi-kun be nice to them"A blue-hair woman said.

"Who the hell are you?"Sasuke asked them from the back of the room.

"I'm Konan"The blue-hair woman said.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha"the elder man said.

"What are you doing here?"Sasuke said them annoyed.

"We are from the Akatsuki"Itachi said boredly.

Everyone stop what they were doing at the word Akatsuki. Everyone knew that the Akatsuki was the most evilly group in the school and that you stay away from them. The Akatsuki kind of ran the school sometimes. They also stay together and never really talk to the other students.

"What do you want?"Sakura asked shyily.

"We need to 'borrow' Ashly-chan"Itachi says sweetly.

"You can't have Ashly-chan"Hinata said angrily.

"Go away little girl"Itachi said annoyed to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata.I'll be back soon."I said to Hinata. She nods her head.

"Later"I say slowly.

* * *

"Does this have to do with missing the Akatsuki meeting again?"I asked them sweetly.

"Yes. You know damn well that your a member of the Akatsuki"Itachi said angrily.

"That why I going to keep it a secret"I said with a smile.

"Well you better come to the next meeting"Itachi said annoyed.

"Whatever. Later Loser"I said to them as I left.........

* * *

**Um......**

**Yea.....**

**This is some strange idea I had.......**

**Hope you like it.......**


End file.
